A FASEB Summer Conference titled, "Probiotics, Intestinal Microbiota and the Host: Physiological and Clinical Implications," will be held in Carefree, Arizona on July 24-29, 2011. This is the first conference on probiotics and intestinal microbiota of this magnitude that will bring world-renowned scientists to an intimate venue for a weeklong meeting. The primary objectives of the conference are 1) to provide a better understand the role of probiotics in health and disease to attendees 2) to provide an opportunity for dialogue across disciplines and 3) to addresses challenges in the field. This conference will provide intense interaction among young investigators and senior researchers at the forefront of their respective fields through presentation, discussion, and exchange of ideas related to basic and applied research on probiotics and the mechanisms by which better functioning of the microbiota may help promote health and ameliorate disease. This format will not only excite young investigators, but also attract new researchers to the field. It also provides a setting for young scientists and post-doctoral fellows to meet, live, and work together with established investigators in the field. This allows for a type of mentoring unique to small scientific venues that can excite, encourage, and cultivate research careers in the field. There will be many opportunities for young investigators to engage with senior researchers such as: poster sessions, networking receptions and off-site activities. The conference will cover a wide variety of areas such as the impact diet, pathogens, and stress can have on the microbiota, the mechanisms behind colonization and gut barrier effect, the role of probiotics and gut microbiota in metabolism/obesity, prevention of allergy and common infectious diseases, gastrointestinal diseases, and functioning genomics. Safety, technical and regulatory issues will also be addressed. The opportunity to have a timely exchange of ideas, as well as a need to recruit and mentor young investigators in the field is one that could achieve significant results. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This conference has high public health relevance. It will focus on the role of probiotics in the promotion of health and ameliorating disease. The program will cover a wide variety of areas such as the impact diet, pathogens, and stress can have on the microbiota, the mechanisms behind colonization and gut barrier effect, the role of probiotics and gut microbiota in metabolism and obesity, prevention of allergy and common infectious diseases, gastrointestinal diseases, and functional genomics, all of which have impact to improving public health and quality of life of patient populations.